Stranger Things Have Happened: A Tails Story
by GrandmasterDash
Summary: Set after the events of Sonic Adventure 2, this story is a first person account of a strange thing that happened to Tails.  WARNING: Female Tails; if you don't like it, don't read.  Rated T for mild suggestive themes.  Note: Different timeline than TBOD.
1. Tails and his Projects

**Stranger Things Have Happened: A Tails Story**

By: GrandmasterDash

Chapter 1: Tails and his Projects

Up on a cliff in the Mystic Ruins, there is a workshop filled with the humming and buzzing of machines of all sorts. Why, do you ask, would someone build a workshop here? Because a certain two-tailed kitsune (that would be me, by the way) likes to have privacy while he works.

However, today I am going to explain one of the _strangest _things that happened to me. But, as you will soon find out, stranger things have and will happen.

It all started as a typical day in my workshop. I was in the basement, working on my latest invention; a device that would allow the user to become more handsome by artificially elevating and lowering hormone levels. It would also make the user slightly older.

However, the only thing I was missing was a power source for the device.

"Hmmm…" I thought. "What could I use to power it? If I use electricity, I won't get the desired effect, so…"

Finally, it hit me. It was a Duh moment deserving of a face slap, but I figured it out nonetheless.

"Oh, duh! I should go find a Chaos Emerald!"

With that, I grabbed my Emerald radar and began the hunt. I searched and searched for what seemed like hours, but I finally found one and raced back to my lab to test it.

The machine I built was quite spectacular. It consisted of a main computer that kept track of vitals and other useful information, as well as a capsule for the test subject. They were linked to one another by a series of wires and sensors of all sorts, and the power source was contained inside a sealed glass dome on the main console.

"All right," I said with a grin. "Time to test my device. Computer, activate Hormonotron in T-minus 10 seconds!"

"COUNTDOWN COMMENCING…" a computer voice said.

"10…" I took some steps towards the machine.

"9…" The door automatically swung open.

"8…" I stepped up the steps.

"7…" I stepped into the capsule.

"6…" The door closed behind me.

"5…" The machine began powering up with a loud hum.

"4…" I closed my eyes and began counting down in my head.

"3…2…" Any second now.

"1…0..." Ignition.

Suddenly, the computer sparked. Something had gone wrong. However, it was already too late to change it. With the door sealed, all I could do was wait.

Then, a pink fog spread over the inside of the capsule. I tried to hold my breath, but the fumes made their way into my lungs. They tasted…sweet. After that, I became very dizzy. Unable to remain conscious, I ended up blacking out.


	2. Stranger than Fiction

Chapter 2: Stranger than Fiction

When I finally woke up, there was a smell of perfume in the air. Although my vision was blurry, I managed to pick myself up off the capsule floor. As I did, I noticed that I was slightly weaker than before. At the time, I thought it was just a side effect of the process. However, I would soon realize I was wrong.

As my vision was still adjusting, I opened the door to the capsule. Looking around, I noticed that the computer was fried and unusable. Although this made me disappointed, I was more concerned about what happened to my body.

As I walked to the bathroom, my vision had completely readjusted. When I entered the bathroom, I expected to see an older and better-looking version of me in the mirror. Unfortunately, I did…only it wasn't what I expected completely.

Instead of seeing myself in the mirror, I saw a beautiful young vixen with silky, golden fur and a body that would put Rouge's body to shame; my breasts were actually bigger than hers! When I saw what I had become, needless to say, I was pretty freaked out.

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed in my new voice. "What the hell just happened to me? I…I'm a girl!"

I wasn't just a girl; I was a 16 year old, beautiful young vixen girl! At the time, I was very worried about what my friends would say.

"This is horrible," I thought. "If the computer's toast, I can't change back! What will my friends think?"

Then, I had an idea. "I know! I'll call Amy! Maybe she can help me!"

Almost dreading the thought of telling Amy, I rushed to my cell phone and called her anyway. Although I was very nervous, I still was ready to face the music.

Then, she answered. "Hello, Amy Rose speaking!"

"Hi, Amy. This is Tails," I said, trying my best to disguise my new voice. "I need you to come over to my workshop right away. Something urgent has come up."

"Tails, are you alright?" said Amy with concern. "Your voice sounds a little…odd."

"I'll explain when you get here. Please, hurry!"

With that, I hung up. Now, all I could do was wait.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. "Oh no!" I thought. "I forgot Sonic was coming over today!"


	3. You Can't Handle the Truth

Chapter 3: You Can't Handle the Truth

I had set myself up for disaster. Sonic was knocking at my door, Amy would be there soon and, most importantly, I was a girl! Thinking fast, I looked around the room for something to hide my appearance. The only thing I could find was a bath robe I had used yesterday.

"Tails? Are you home, bro?" I heard Sonic say.

"Just one minute, Sonic!" I said. "I'm…uh…in the shower!"

"Tails, are you okay, buddy? Your voice sounds weird."

Then, I put on the bath robe and opened the door. "What's up, Sonic?" I said, disguising my voice.

"Whoa, Tails!" Sonic said, sounding surprised. "Looks like your invention worked, huh? You look taller!"

At that moment, I realized something important; not only was I a girl, but I was older, too! If I wanted to make it out of here with my dignity, I had to tell Sonic the truth.

"Well, it sort of worked…" I said in my new voice. "Come in for a second, Sonic. I need to tell you something."

"Um…okay?" said Sonic, looking confused.

Sonic and I walked into my workshop and I closed the door behind us. Sonic, still with a confused look on his face, asked, "Okay, Tails, what do want to tell me?"

"First, just promise me you won't freak out, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. So, what is it?"

At that moment, I pulled off my bath robe, revealing my female form. Sonic just stood there and stared in shock for seemed like 20 minutes. Then, as I knew he would, he freaked out.

"TAILS? IS THAT YOU? WHAT THE HELL?"

"You said you wouldn't freak out…" I said.

"What would you expect?" he said with concern. "My little bro is now my sis! How'd you think I would react?"

At that point, I realized I had screwed up horribly. Not knowing what else to do, my hormones kicked in and I started crying.

"I'm sorry, Sonic!" I said with a sob. "I know you told me to never test my inventions on myself, but I did anyway! I really screwed this time and…and…"

At that point, I was too sad for words. I fell to the floor on my knees, bawling my eyes out over my screw-up.

Then, I felt a warm embrace around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sonic hugging me, trying to calm me down like a friend would.

"It's okay, Tails…" Sonic said. "We'll make it through this, just like we always have, okay?"

"…Okay…Thank you…"

After I calmed down, we got up off the ground and I told Sonic about the situation.

"Wow. So there's really nothing you can do?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but Amy will be here soon. You should get outta here before-"

Suddenly, a voice screamed, "SOOOOONIIIIIIC!"

"Oh crap…I'm so dead…"


	4. Kim Prower

Chapter 4: Kim Prower

When I turned around, I saw Amy standing in the doorway. With an angry look on her face and her Piko Piko Hammer in her hand, she looked ready to rip both mine and Sonic's heads off. I knew what she was thinking, too; she thought Sonic had found another woman.

"Amy, just calm down," I said. "This isn't what you think-"

"Shut up, you two-tailed bitch!" shouted Amy. "I'm not gonna let you steal my Sonikku from me!"

As she swung her hammer towards me, I screamed a high-pitched scream, awaiting the inevitable. Luckily, Sonic intervened and defended me.

"Amy, stop!" said Sonic. "This girl is Tails!"

Suddenly, the hammer stopped as Amy processed what she just heard. After looking at me closer, the realization hit home.

"Tails? Is that really you?"

Still shocked, all I could do was nod. Seeing her mistake, she put her hammer away and walked over to me.

"What happened to you, Tails?" Amy asked, still somewhat confused.

I then took the time to explain the situation to Amy. She understood after that.

"So…uh…why did you call me over here exactly?" Amy said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I said. "Sonic, could you excuse us? This conversation's…private."

"Oh, okay. I understand." Sonic replied. Then, he left without saying a word.

"Amy, this is kinda embarrassing, but…"

"Let me guess…" Amy interrupted. "You need clothes, don't you?"

"Yeah, actually…"

Amy then started to think. Eventually, an idea popped into her head.

"I know!" she said. "We could go out and buy some new clothes for you! In the meantime, you can borrow some of my clothes!"

"I won't have to wear one of your dresses, will I?" I said, dreading the thought.

"No, actually; I have something else in mind."

Amy then ran back to her house. When she came back an hour later, she had a pair of jeans (with a hole in the back for my tails) and a plain white tank top.

After I finished putting them on, I took a better look at my new body. As I admired myself, I actually thought I looked pretty good.

"All right, looks like we're ready to go!" Amy said. "By the way, if anyone asks, your name is Kim Prower and you're Tails' older sister."

"Kim?" I thought. "Oh, like kilometers! Not bad; I kinda like it!"

With that, Amy and I set off to find some new clothes for me. The thought of going shopping was somewhat…enjoyable.


End file.
